hemlockgrovefandomcom-20200214-history
Roman Godfrey
Roman Godfrey (Portrayed by Bill Skarsgård) Personality Roman is perhaps the show's most complex character. He is best characterized by his struggle to define himself on his own terms. Throughout the show, we see him constantly faced with the dichotomies inherent to his hybrid parentage; the struggle between the kind, caring portion of his personality, represented by his relationships with Shelley, Peter, and Letha, against his darker nature which manifests itself in his sexual proclivities and vengeful nature. Though plagued by deep fits of jealousy and melancholy, Roman is also quick to laugh and slow to violence despite almost constant provocation. Even extending compassion and empathy to a store owner who had previously wronged him, rather than resort to the use of his mesmerizing powers. He epitomizes the struggle between Angel and Dragon (serpent), of which he is both, for much of the first season. At his darkest, in an act of self loathing, Roman rapes a girl who had been offering herself to him sexually, compelling her in the midst of the act to call him ugly. Contrary to the normal power dynamics of rape, the act seems more masochistic than sadistic. He later mesmerizes the girl into forgetting; telling her to dream of something good. However, at his highest we see him struggle to be a warrior for good, not the Dragon which he has been groomed to be, when he takes up a battleaxe to fight to Vargulf, and when we see him on bent knee washing the feet of his deformed sister Shelley, whom he often says is too beautiful for this world. Roman also suffers from substance abuse. He also regularly engages in cutting, a fixation that may an attempt to curb his bloodlust, by drinking his own blood. Relationships Son of Olivia and JR Godfrey. He has two siblings, Shelley and Juliet Godfrey. Peter Rumancek Is Roman's first real friend. Their relationship is strained given their different social backgrounds, but they often find themselves laughing together. Roman clings to Peter, he needs Peter so that Roman himself can believe there is something good in him. He reaches out to Peter to bring out this side in him that is apparently hidden. There is a possiblity that Peter and Roman are distantly related. They also share the same dreams, and have affections for the same girl. Shelly Godfrey Perhaps Roman's one redeeming quality. He is incredibly protective of Shelly, at the cost of confronting even his mother, whom he generally fears. He tends to her affectionately, but considers her to be powerfully insightful. In the labyrinth of his mind Shelly appears as his angelic guide. Juliet Godfrey Roman's Late sister; killed by their mother. Olivia Godfrey Roman's mother adores him more than she does any of her other children. She expects great things from him, as a result of him being born with the caul, upon which she privately feasted, she later proclaimed to Roman's father JR that, "He will always be mine." She is incredibly controlling of Roman's actions, but seemingly desires his rebellion. She often taunts Roman into action; manipulating him and several other characters throughout the story. The relationship between the two is often hinted to be slightly sexual. At the least they are incredibly open with one another. She is incredibly permissive of Roman's excess, and has plans for him that only become clear at the end of the first season. JR Godfrey Roman's father whom he remembers little of, but confronts in his coma. When he was very young, he found his father dead in the livingroom after he'd shot himself. Roman also learns that he may not in fact be his real father. Letha Godfrey Roman's cousin with whom he shares an incestuously close relationship Dr. Norman Godfrey Letha Godfrey's father, who may also be Roman's father. Roman seems to carry a suspicious attitude in regards to Roman and Letha's relationship, but as the season progresses it reassured that Roman cares deeply for Letha. In Roman's coma he appears as Roman's therapist. Species Half Human-Half Upyr, Full-Upyr Transformation In order for a Half Upyr to become a full Upyr they must die by their own hand. Powers and Abilities Half Upyr Healing As a half-Upyr, or young Upyr, Roman's abilities are not yet fully developed. He has injured himself and healed at what appears to be a normal pace. He has also exhibited a normal tolerance to drugs and alcohol. Mesmerizer Even as a half-Upyr Roman seems capable of compelling up to two people at a time. He has proven capable of inducing amnesia, implanting false memories, and compelling self harm. This ability however can be avoided, as shown by Dr. Chasseur, by merely not looking Roman in his eyes. He also discovers towards the end of season 1 that he is able to compel himself. Through this he has been able to "harden his heart," and act without fear; as well as a newly compelling himself to extend his senses in an attempt to find his sister.Though he has had little success with this new ability, he has confirmed that she is alive. However he does so at the cost of nose bleeds, which he admits are extremely painful. Full Upyr Healing As a full Upyr, Roman has developed incredible healing abilities. He has recovered from mortal wounds in seconds. In seeing the healing of other full Upyr's like Roman's mother we can assume that he is fully capable of withstanding gunshot wounds. Strength Dr. Johann Pryce, a human with adrenal enhanced, or hysterical strength, was openly fearful or Roman's mother, so we can assume that the strength of full Upyr is comparable. Additionally Roman's mother was able to subdue Dr. Clementine Chasseur, a trained hunter and marine, with little difficulty. Mesmerizer We have not observed a full Upyr engaging in direct mezmerization, but Olivia Godfrey was generally feared, and listened to; her aura seemed to invite this behavior. This goes hand in hand with the commonly known phrase regarding the Godfreys : "A Godfrey always gets what they want."